Never Can Say Goodbye
by xprincessxmegx
Summary: One-Shot! Takes place after the school shooting. Lucas isn't dealing and he remembers that day so clearly, the day he lost his pretty girl.


**Never Can Say Goodbye**  
Brooke was the one who got shot in the school shooting. Lucas remembers the day and he never said goodbye.  
Song is 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. Song lyrics in italic.  
This is my first fic, reviews are appreciated - Thank you.

_

* * *

_

Lucas was in his bedroom, lying on his bed. He was crying and couldn't stop himself. He turned over and on his side desk was a picture of him and Brooke. That brought everything back. As if things wasn't bad enough. He had now lost the one girl he loved, the one girl he imagined spending the rest of his life with. Jimmy Edwards was a normal boy at Tree Hill High. So, why that day did he flip? He could remember the day as clear as anything. Every time he closed his eyes, he could imagine Brooke being shot, all alone and scared. Tears streamed down his face and on to his pillow. He had no problem with Jimmy before, he knew the guy had problems with bullying, everyone does at some point. But he hadn't imagined he would go this far to get noticed. But why of all people Brooke? His mom had tried to help him through this, but she hadn't lost her soul mate. He took the picture of him and Brooke and brought it close to him, to his heart. That's where Brooke was and always would be. He couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. Haley and many others told Lucas that Brooke just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That Brooke wouldn't want him to mourn her. This didn't bring him any comfort. All he could do was close his eyes and re live the whole experiance...

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

Lucas and Nathan had just got off the school bus. They saw teenager's running away from the school, well most kids do but this was different. They all stood there in wonder. What was happening? Lucas had noticed Peyton running towards him, so where was Brooke? They were normally together. Peyton was in distress and wasn't making much sense.

"Someone has a gun inside shooting. I lost Brooke after the shot went off."

Lucas' worst nightmare. Someone had a gun. Brooke was inside. No one knew if she had been shot, if she was dead or maybe she was alright. Lucas had to think positive. He ran towards the school in hope of finding Brooke before it was too late.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Na na la la la na na _

Lucas was walking around the school looking for Brooke, hoping, and just wishing that he wasn't too late. He saw people's books and bags scattered all around the school. A thought of fear hang above him. Glass had been shattered and was on the floor. He started walking towards the library, and he saw a bright pink book, he recognized it, it was Brooke's notebook. Things got worse; next to it were drops of blood. As he got closer to the library there was a bigger puddle on blood. He only hoped and begged he wasn't going to be too late..

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

Lucas walked into the library and it was complete silence, no one around. All of a sudden he heard a noise, not a loud one. But loud enough for him to realize that someone else was with him. For a moment he felt really scared. Maybe the person with the gun was there, maybe Brooke had gone and it was his fault for not getting there quicker. He couldn't stop thinking the worst. If he got shot, died, or just hurt. He walked around a bookcase and lying on the floor was Brooke. His Brooke. Hurt. She wasn't moving and things were falling apart for Lucas. Maybe he had lost her...

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by _

Lucas ran over to her, put his hands in her hair and gently lifted her head up. Slowly she began to open her eyes. He could see blood on his hands and looked at Brooke. Blood. Her blood. Brooke had been shot, slowly he was losing her. He had to get her out of the school. He began to lift her up, but she screamed with pain. He put her back down and placed her head on his knee.

"Brooke. We have to get you out of here." He told her, "Fast."

"No--Luc--I-I can't." She just about got the words to come out of her mouth, "I can't--move."

"I'll carry you." Lucas suggested. He was not about to lose the girl he loved.

"No, What if--you got shot? I'm not--letting you die bec-ause of me." She told him. Lucas couldn't handle this. Was Brooke really saying what he thought she was? No. She can't be. He wasn't going to lose her. Not again. If she went this time he would never see her ever again.

"I would do anything for you. I love you Brooke Davis!"

"I love y-ou too Luc-as Sco-tt." She tried to smile. Slowly her smile moved up towards her ears. She was so happy in that moment then she ever had been in her entire life. Brooke's face went pale, her eyes became glassy and she could hardly speak. Slowly, she closed her eyes..

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back _

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted. She had her eyes closed and her head down. Had she gone? Had he lost her? "Brooke!"

Slowly Brooke opened her eyes and looked up. She was so pale, so fragile and so tired. She looked into Lucas' eyes. She knew it was time to let go.

"Good--bye Lu-cas." She muttered.

"No Brooke, this is not goodbye!" He said, by now he had tears streaming down his face. How could Brooke talk like that? He had been scared many times before in his life, but never like this. He was scared to lose her.

Brooke let out the smallest laugh. "Never can say goodbye, can you Lucas." It was a rhetorical question. She knew he hated goodbyes, so she tried to make this as easy as possible for him.

"I'm not letting you go Brooke Davis."

"Luc-as. Please hold me." Lucas took her in his arms, and held her tightly. Brooke was loosing the fight with every second. She was cold, pale and short of breath. So Lucas promised himself he would make every second count...

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh... _

It had been about twenty minutes since he checked on Brooke. She was safe in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll love you forever pretty girl." There was no response from Brooke. He pulled her close and tried to wake her up.

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you _

Still no responce, she wouldn't open her eyes. Lucas checked her pulse. Nothing. He pulled her close, kissed her and closed his eyes.

Just like that, she was gone..  
___  
_


End file.
